The Fallen
by Whisper in the Woods
Summary: Peace returns, wounds scab over, but evil always finds a new place to rest its ugly head. A wondering dragon named Jingle will collide with the paths of Spyro and a journey will begin. Spyro searching for Cynder,Jingle searching for answers to his past.
1. Prolouge

_Whatever, time to finish this bitch. Actually going to finish this story which I had to redo parts of because...heh...it made no sense. It still doesn't but hey, I tried. Just kidding_, _oh well. I don't own the stuff that's copy righted, everything else I loosely own but it's on the internet so who fucking cares. See, I used a naughty word because this is mature. If that offended you you should probably turn back because expect more. I'll update daily until like chapter...ummm...five. Maybe more, who knows. Oh by the by, if you haven't read Split yet I'd skim through it, it will help you know, since this is based off the events of that story but it's not required for understanding. Also, enjoy and review if you feel like it. _

_~Whisper_

The snowflakes gently fell from the sky onto the soft white blanket of snow that covered the earth like a sea of white. The wind sheared across the ground blowing it back up into the air creating a bizarre white fog. A lone dragon cut across the cold plain of snow. It lumbered onward driven by an unknown force. It had white scale just like the snow, its eyes where grey, and its horns pure ivory. A single snowflake fell onto its snout. It glanced at it and watched it melt into water. It dripped down off his snout and fell to the ground where it refroze. It shivered as another gust blew a torrent of snow into him. He thought about this feeling he had, this feeling that he couldn't explain.

"This feeling I feel, is it emptiness?" He thought. "Or is it just the cold?" He quickly dismissed it and moved onwards. He saw lights ahead and quickened his pace. He began to see a shadowy form of gates off into the distance. He found himself staring into the eyes of a statue. It stood in front of him beckoning him into the town. It had a sort of, presence to it. Under it read a plaque that said _In Memory of Flame_ with a short poem at the bottom. He walked past it and paused for a moment. That name, so familiar yet he had never heard it. He pushed it out of his mind and walked into the gates. The streets were empty; obviously all the residents were keeping out of the cold. He looked for an inn he could stay in but couldn't help feeling that he was being watched. He looked over his shoulder to see nothing but the barren white streets of the town. Where was he going? What was he doing? How long had he been doing it? Why was he doing it? All these question where a blur in his head which felt as empty as the image before him. He felt if he just laid down and closed his eyes, he'd disappear into the snow. He shook his head and continued down the street, driven by a fear of something he'd avoided for years he couldn't even count.

"Cruel," He thought. "I am afraid...of something I can't even remember,"


	2. Tis the Season

_Yeah too add to my pitiful update I will also post 2 because...well the porlouge is short. :/ Too add to why its Mature, there is naughty language, blood and gore, and adult themes such as sex. So yeah...don't tell your mommy on me if you are mentally scarred by the "F" word. Read at your pleasure and review if you feel like it. _

_~Whisper  
_

Shielding himself from the blinding snowfall, he walked in to an inn that was close to where he was standing and looked over the counter for service. A young fawn quickly hurried over to him and put on a jolly smile. She wore a very (By very we mean very!) low cut top and her name tag read 'Elora'.

"Welcome to the Good Knight Inn, would you like a room?" She said stepping behind the counter. He was not fazed in her cheer and spoke in a slow monotone.

"Yes, how much will it be," He spoke. He was emotionless; his eyes didn't reflect anything but her stare.

"That'll be fifty gems, and what name should I put down for the room?" She asked.

"Jingle," He said and took the room pass from her. He lumbered slowly up the stairs and shut the door behind him.

"Ugh," She sighed. "This job sucks, I have to where this low cut top that makes me look like a tramp and have guys staring at me all day, deal with snotty customers that aren't happy, and more often then not I run into some creepy people," She shivered. "I mean come on, this isn't a strip club, why can't I where normal cloths, especially when it's friggin cold!" She had thought about quitting but the job paid extremely well, more than most jobs did. She was saving up for the Winter Solstice too, so she needed all the money she could get. Back up stairs in Room 19 Jingle sat on his bed and stared into space. He had been traveling for quite some time now. He had a hard time remembering anything, especially anything before that lady found him. He remembered it like it happened yesterday.

_Flashback_

The wind blew hard, blowing snow over the limp body of a dragon. Thoughts flew threw his head as the life slipped away from him; his regrets, his last wishes, and something unexpected.

"I wish I could stay with you Ember, but…I have to go," the voice said. He drew his last breath and for one second he thought he was dead. For some reason he couldn't explain he breathed again. He reached out of the snow. He felt something grab his claw and he was pulled out of the snow by a hooded dragon. Most of the dragon was covered in the cloak but he cloud just make out of his blurred vision back scales. He blacked out. He awoke to find himself in a cave. It was small and simple with a fire in the middle. There was food set out and blankets over next to the fire blazing merrily. The same dragon stood on its haunches at the entrance of the cave. It turned its head to see that Jingle was awake.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, you would have been an ice cube right now if I hadn't found you!" It spoke sweetly. It defiantly sounded like a female. She walked over to him and gave him a cup filled with soup. He drank it with slow slurps and felt the warmness return to him. He examined the dragon more thoroughly and discovered that it had a small scar on her back. "Well drink it up; you're going to need all your strength back,"

He remembered that the dragon never gave her name. She had a sad presence about her and never spoke of her past. One day, when he had recovered all of his strength she disappeared. She left food rations and a map to the nearest town. He had been drifting ever since, and now he was here. He lay back in the bed and closed his eyes letting darkness seduce him into sleep.

Elora was just getting changed in the ladies restroom. She would never be caught dead wearing her work cloths and she hastily pulled her shirt off. There was a knock and a familiar voice.

"Elora, are you in there, it's me, Bianca," The voice said. She beckoned her in and gave her a warm hug.

"Bianca, what's the occasion, I was just about to leave," She said. Bianca returned the hug and squealed.

"Shopping!" Both girls dance around and cheered; it was their favorite time of the year.

"Let me get dressed, okay?" Elora said. She flung on a shirt and ran out with Bianca. She was greeted at the door by Hunter who was patiently awaiting his fiancés return. Bianca gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"So where are we going?" Bianca smiled devilishly. Hunter clapped his hand over his head and sighed in despair.

"Hell," He said sarcastically.

"No silly, we're going to the mall," Bianca cooed at him. "To go get holiday gifts,"

"What's the difference?" He asked. "Besides, you've been very naughty," Hunter said beeping her nose. She blushed furiously at the comment. Elora sighed; she needed some one to love too. It was the only thing missing in her life. They exited the inn and walked along the road until they came upon a large building. There where lights everywhere and a giant Snowflake on top. There were also signs which read holiday sale everywhere.

"Some one, please, save me!" Hunter yelled as Bianca drug him into the store.

_Two hours later_

"Are we done yet?" Hunter whined as Elora entered a women's lingerie store. Elora walked over to the night gowns and began looking through them.

"You're worse then a kid Hunter, now hold these for me," She said giving him two night gowns. She walked over to the bras and picked out a few. "What do you think?" She asked. Hunter cocked his head at the thought of Elora in just her bra. His eye twitched and he fell down. "Oh right, you're a guy, never mind," She said blushing. They carried on until they came upon the underwear section.

"Elora, it's kinda weird for me to be in here," He said. Elora gave him a thong to hold.

"Relax, no one cares," She said browsing through some night gowns. Hunter held up the thong.

"This is just what I mean," He sighed.

"What's the big deal anyway, there are other guys in here," She said pointing out the various other males.

"Yeah, they're…," He said pointing at a leopard eying him up.

"Point taken," She interrupted. She paid for the lingerie and walked out of the store. She walked Hunter through the store until she was sure that they had everything. A back massager for Bianca, a CD player for Hunter, a book for Ignitus, a Spyro video game for Spyro (The irony), and a gold locket for Ember. It had Flame's picture in it and she thought she would love it.

"Are we done yet?" Hunter whined pitifully carrying dozens of bags.

"We sure are, come on," She said hustling through the crowd. They met Bianca at the door. She too had various bags with presents in them.

"Well I'm done, let's go," Bianca said walking out the door. They all walked out as a group. Bianca was taking in the holiday lights when a snow ball hit her square in the face.

"Sorry Bianca!" A voice yelled down the street. She whipped the snow off her face to see Spyro standing down the street. "I was aiming for Hunter," Bianca returned fire but missed as it flew well over his head. "You missed me," Spyro teased.

"No I didn't," Bianca smirked as a cascade of snow fell upon him burying him in an icy prison. Everyone started laughing as Spyro struggled to get free of the snow pile. A red glow radiated from the snow pile as a red hot flame shot out of it. Spyro crawled out and shook the snow off himself.

"Fire beats snow anyway," He laughed. He walked over to the group where he received hugs much to his displeasure. "Okay, okay, enough!" Spyro yelled as he broke free of the death grip of Elora and Bianca. "No more hugs!"

"Hey, why don't I get hugs?" Hunter questioned, mad at all the attention Spyro was getting. Everyone suddenly stopped and fell down laughing at the question. Hunter of course was confused once again and just stood dumbly to the onslaught of laughs. "What's so funny?"

"Jingle...?" Jingle slowly awoke from his dream. He hadn't got much sleep thanks to his stupid dreams. He didn't even know what they meant. Always fragments of his past. Some of his mother, some of his siblings, some of what he thought was his mate. He sighed; dreaming about the past would do him no good. He stood up and walked over to the window. He gazed out at the frosty wonderland before him. The lights twinkled merrily, reflecting of the snow that had fallen last night. It was so beautiful, so serine, he never wanted to look away. His gaze shifted to a group of friends throwing snow balls at each other. That's what he wanted, that's what he needed, friends. Someone he could lean on time to time when he felt weak, someone to talk to about his troubles, he needed companionship...love. He felt like a walking fossil on display for the God's, never to die. Never to die...


	3. Simple Misunderstandings

_Hmmmmm, enjoy. ~Whisper  
_

A pink dragon sat on a hill over looking a snow covered field. She watched as the snow fell from the sky creating a winter wonder land. She smiled as a snowflake fell on her snout. She sighed contently as she relaxed onto the tree. This was where she could collect her thoughts, be at peace, and think about Flame. Nothing would ever fully heal the empty spot he had left, but, she was better than she was before.

"Flame, I really miss you," She sighed. Nothing would bring him back though, nothing at all. She stirred when she felt a presence behind her. She slowly turned to see Ignitus standing behind her.

"Hello Ember, how have you been?" He asked sitting down next to her. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Better than ever, I'm actually feeling happier by the minute," She said. Ignitus smiled and patted her on the head.

"I'm glad you feel that way, you know Winter Solstice is just around the corner, have you gotten everyone presents?" He said. Ember looked shocked at the question.

"Oh crud, I forgot," She said clapping her claws over her muzzle. Ignitus patted her on the back.

"Don't worry Ember, I'll help you get them, in fact I still have to get some," He said. Ember smiled and gave him another hug.

"You're the best Ignitus," She laughed. Ignitus struggled to breathe under the vice-like grip of Ember.

"Okay…point taken…you're killing me!" He said. Ember laughed and let go of him.

"Tee-he-he, I guess I don't know my own strength,"

Jingle had walked out of the hotel, he wasn't really tired and it was just beginning to darken. He slowly walked the streets, staring at all the shop signs. He wondered into an alley, it was smelly and wasn't very well lit.

"Probably not the best of paths," A voice told him in his head. He strode on, ignoring the warning in his head. He heard a scratching noise behind a trash can and quickly darted around. Nothing, just a regular rat eating garbage. He snorted with disapproval at his sudden suspicions of the alley.

"There's nothing here but me and a couple of dirty mmmmft!" He began but was stopped as a bag slipped over his head. He fell to the ground as he felt a hard object strike him in the back of the head. He heard foot steps and some laughs.

"Lookie what we have here, some innocent little bumpkin trying to take a short cut," A voice snarled behind him.

"Come on, take what he has and let's get a move on," Another said angrily. He felt hands begin to touch him and he had had enough. He sprang to his feet and tore the bag off, much to the surprise of his attackers.

"You idjit! Hit 'im harder," A large green lizard yelled. A mouse with brown fur that held a bat charged Jingle. The mouse swung the bat with a mighty force but Jingle ducked with lightning speed and kneed his foe in the gut causing him to drop the bat. By this time the lizard realized his partner in would-be crime needed help so he sprinted at Jingle, fist clenched. "Why you little CRACK…," Jingle had swung the bat so hard that it had broken over the head of the lizard. That was all the mouse needed to decide that the victim had now become the attacker and he needed to get the hell out of there. Scampering off the mouse made of in the direction of the street.

"Hey, get back here you coward!" Jingle yelled. The mouse did not stop but instead ran straight into Spyro, who was walking back with his friends. The mouse, knowing this was his only chance of getting out of a horrible beating, played innocent.

"Ya gotta help me, I'm being chased by a orrible dragon, he slayed my best matey, please help me!" Spyro, always looking for chance to use his sometimes boundless energy, complied eagerly.

"Okay…where is he?" As if on queue, Jingle emerged from the alley to the angry faces of the group he saw earlier. He noticed also the fawn was the same one that had checked him in the hotel. "Him? Well than step aside, I got this," Jingle was now very confused.

"Ummm…I think we're at some misunderstanding," Jingle said, not wanting to have to get into another fight. However, the other dragon was already geared up, was not about to listen to reason.

"Shut up, I'm not really fond of bullies like you so after I kick your ass…I think I might turn you over to this poor mouse that you attacked!"

"What? He was the one who attacked ME," Jingle said, his calmness fading. The other dragon was still not going to back down.

"Come on, afraid of fighting someone who will fight back?" Spyro said running at Jingle with all of the speed he could muster. Jingle now knew that fighting this purple dragon was unavoidable. He closed his eyes and waited. Spyro jumped into the air and spread his wings making him go into a spiral. He saw the other dragon with his eyes closed and laughed to himself, he wasn't even going to fight back. What happened next surprised all. When Spyro was right upon Jingle he opened his eyes and grabbed him by the horns in mid-spin and flipped him over his back, slamming him very hard into the pavement hoping to end the fight quickly, without hurting the dragon to much. Unfortunately for Jingle he wasn't just fighting just any one, and he had seriously underestimated his foe. Spyro kicked back and retaliated with a blast of fire which sent his Jingle flying back into the snow. When he recovered he was met with a head-but to the gut sending him into a brick wall. Jingle had had a bad day, and his calmness, his better judgment, anything that would have held him back deserted him. He got up out of the snow and held his arms up ready to fight again when he noticed a stream of blood flowing from a small gash on his left arm. His sudden burst of willingness to fight was gone and replaced with panic.

"Stop! Everyone get out of here now! I...I...I ...blood," He yelled, starting to slip into some sort of trance.. Spyro laughed and got back into a fighting stance.

"Awwwww, did the baby get a booboo, suck it up, because it's on now!" He shouted. Jingle began to twitch.

"You idiot…I'm not worried about me…I'm…worried…about...loosing...control...run...away...don't...want to kill you...please...run," He said. Spyro looked confused.

"Thanks but I think I can…," Spyro began to say but was cut of by a blood curdling scream from Jingle that caused the street to go dark. As if out of a horror movie Jingle's eyes glazed over in red and he began to scream as if some feral spirit had possessed him. The group which had been rooting on Spyro now backed off. Spyro was still cocky and this new transformation didn't faze him that much. "That's it…psh, is seen scary things,"

Jingle's voice was now raspy and menacing…and his laugh sounded like nails on a chalk board combined with the menace of a demon.

"Heh…you cocky little freak! I wander how many syllables you can utter when I tear out your vocal cords!" He screamed. In a blink of an eye he was upon Spyro with a vicious elbow to the face followed by a kick to the chest to the chest sending him flying back. Jingle's speed was so great he beat Spyro back to where he was supposed to land and caught him. He then grabbed him by the neck and started choking him. "Anything smart to say now, CHOSEN?" he laughed shaking him. Spyro bit into his arm as hard as he could causing Jingle to drop him.

"Go to Hell," Spyro said spitting out blood. He got back up only to be slashed across the face by Jingle. He fell down again but this time Jingle stood over him holding him down by his neck.

"Not without you," He said as he held his claw up. Spyro opened his mouth sending a fireball directly into Jingle's face. Jingle stumbled backward but quickly regained his stance. Spyro bolted upright and motioned for all of his friends to get back.

"Everyone stay the hell away...this guys, different," Jingle started to laugh sickingly.

"No shit, are you a detective or something? You're awfully clever to make that deduction. I'd really love to stay and try and solve other mysteries but I think it is about time you died," Jingle charged Spyro and was on him in a flash. Spyro let out a stream of fiery hell from his maw but Jingle ducked and grabbed Spyro by the neck. With a mighty heave Jingle slammed Spyro into the nearest building causing a crater to be formed. He was about to paunch Spyro again when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. All was black and white...except for a small pink outline watching him. He stopped. Something in his head clicked and he let Spyro fall.

"..."

"..."

"Hailey?" And then his vision blanked out.


	4. A Query for the Ages

_Well I got sick so I forget to update yesterday...now you get two? Happy? If not, contemplate whether you have better things to be doing then reading this Fanfiction...like anything. Seriously, but I digress. ~Whisper  
_

"Jingle…Jiiiiiingle…Jingle!"

Jingle's head shot up to look back up at the lesson they were doing in class on atomic theory. The chemistry teacher Mr. Lambert shook his head as he got Jingle's attention.

"I know atomic theory is boring to you but you can't fall asleep in my class, for one it's very rude and second it's dangerous! Your sleeping in a room full of deadly chemicals that could kill you in a blink of an eye if not at least hurt seriously!" The mouse warned him. The class giggled at him as the teacher continued. Jingle's eyes drooped again but he kept awake through the entire lesson. He lumbered out of the classroom sleepily and began walking toward his next class when a beautiful pink dragon ran up to him.

"Jingle you need to wake up…do you hear me…wake up!"

A bright light swallowed him up and he found himself awake in a small room lying in a bed, around him where various assortments of chemicals and vials bubbling and steaming. He had a small headache but he got up slowly to find that his hand had been cuffed to the bed.

"Wonderful…I've probably been gang-banged," He grumbled in his head as he tried to get the cuff off. Spying a jar which contained something's brain he sighed and stopped his prying. "Probably stole my organs too," He found that it was not made of any old metal and would not break under his force. So, he took the bed with him dragging it across the floor noisily to the door. It was locked, bolt and all. He sat down frustrated that he had let himself get in this situation. There was a commotion in the room next to his. He pressed his head closer to the door so he could hear what was going on.

"I'm fine, get your dirty paws off of me!" A voice yelled as something was knocked over.

"Spyro I hardly think that my paws are dirty and you just tipped over a jar of biological waste, heavens knows what's in there," Another voice said.

"Damnit now I'm going to get AIDS and die, I don't want to die, and this is your fault Professor!" Spyro panicked.

"Ember he's getting violent, restrain him…," The Professor sighed.

"No need to say another word," A female voice said as if a heavy burden was lifted off of her.

"Ember what are you doing…no! Not the needle! Not the friggen needle! Get away from me! Get away from me with that-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" There was more fumbling and a loud shriek, then silence. Jingle heard footsteps approaching the door so he ran back to where the bed had been and set it up as best as he could and feigned sleep. The door opened and through his silted eyes he saw a very short mole and a beautiful pink dragon…his mind crashed. All the logic and reason which he had been bred upon deserted him. Hailey…Hailey…Hailey…no, this was not Hailey. Jingle knew this by the ounce of reason he still had but who was this. His question was almost answered immediately.

"This is the one who went berserk, Ember, when he was brought in he didn't have a scratch on him but he suffered some sort of massive stroke during the fight…but Spyro was a lot worse for ware then he was…I wonder why he's not awake and not complaining?" The mole pondered.

"I don't know…maybe if we send charges of electricity through him he'll wake up," Ember asked. Jingle heard her pick up something and that was enough for him.

"I'm up! I'm up! No shocks of electricity, no needles, I'm up!" Jingle yelled putting his hands up. The mole adjusted his glasses and peered at Jingle.

"I see that...no worry, we just have the needles for Spyro, he get's a little doctor phobia when every he's in here so I have Ember "restrain him"," He began. "I must say…you sure did a number on poor Spyro there…," His voice trailed off as he noticed that something was bothering the new dragon. "Aw, I haven't even introduced myself, I'm the Professor, Avalar's best mole scientist! And this is Ember, she helps me out time to time," Jingle's eyes met Ember's but then they trailed off as if he was glancing at his surroundings.

"My names Jingle…now can you un-handcuff me please?" Jingle asked. The mole began picking up vials of liquids and examining them.

"I'm afraid I can't, for you see the dragon elders demanded you be put on trial for assaulting poor Spyro there…did you say your name was Jangle?" Jingle's temper rose slightly.

"Really! Because he attacked me first! I can't help it that I beat him up," He said angrily.

"Spyro said that you attacked a group of civilians and killed one of them so he intervened…but knowing Spyro he charged head on into situation he didn't fully understand…," Ember laughed. "Sorry if I ask but what are you…?" The question seem to fall off her tongue at the end. Jingle acted dumb.

"What do you mean?" He asked narrowing his eyes. Ember walked over to him and inspected him closer.

"Well…everyone that saw the fight said you…turned into…a monster," Ember said cautiously. Jingle realized now how much danger he was in, unbeknownst to his knew acquaintances. He suddenly began to panic similarly two how Spyro acted. He began struggling with his cuff trying to get it off.

"No…I need to get out of here…ergh…," He screamed. The Professor began motioning for the needle which sent Jingle into a frenzy. He jumped off the bed and ran straight for the door. Picking up the bed he smashed it into the door which tore it from its frame. Now free of the bed he sprinted out of the room with Ember in hot pursuit with a large needle. The Professor hurried over to an alarm and pulled it sending a series of shrieking sirens to erupt from all over the building. Jingle still afraid of some unknown force ran now even faster. Ember was struggling to keep up and was about to loose sight of him when help arrived. Hunter bounded up to her and like a baton she threw him the needle. Jingle never really would have had a chance if it had been a straight up race but luckily he had something the cheetah didn't, wings. He threw open the doors of the lab and took off into the air as fast as he could narrowly missing Hunter's swipe with the needle. Rapidly ascending there was no way for Hunter to catch him but he had one element on his side, his marksman skill. Notching the needle in his bow he shot it off with expert aim. It hit true, getting Jingle right below the tail.

"Yes! I got him! Woot! Who's the man!" Hunter celebrated. Noticing Jingle's rapid descent he began to realize that a fall from his height could kill him. He silently cursed himself as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Making a diving catch Jingle landed on Hunter with a force that could have knocked an elephant out. Dazed and confused Hunter lay with the sleeping Jingle on top of him in a quite awkward position. Ember breathing hard ran up to the scene and fell down in a heap exhausted.

"Why…can't…people…stand…needles," She said breathlessly. Bianca and Elora were soon to follow. Seeing the scene Elora was on the ground laughing. Bianca just put her hand over her face in embarrassment.

"Why do I even bother…come on, let's haul them back to the lab," She sighed. Ember declined waving a claw in the air.

"I'm good…just give me a second…," She said greedily sucking in air. The rest of them dragged Jingle back into the lab while Ember caught her breath. "What...the hell...is he?" As she made that thought it seemed that the planet shivered, as if it too, was wondering the same question. What was this dragon?


	5. Broken Synopsis

_As promised your second update. It will make sense eventually...promise. It's a short update but hey, you got two today. ~Whisper  
_

Jingle floated through infinite space, drifting in the endless darkness unable to budge. I bright light enveloped him and the darkness began to dissipate into fragments of pictures, like tiny little TV sets that lay before him.

"We move when we get word from…and only then," A commanding figure said wrapped in a grey robe. The pictures kept flying past him, faster than he could make sense of them. He saw a lonely female dragon on the edge of nowhere longing to return somewhere.

"I…can't…go back," The dragon said hopelessly as a tear slide down her cheek. Jingle wanted to comfort her but the image flew away as fast as it came. An image of Ember, the dragon she saw earlier, holding the limp form of a red dragon with a tint of orange blew past him. He saw a short…but never the less powerful looking sorcerer sitting on a chair that was much too big for him in deep thought. It seemed that he had done something that made him incredibly unhappy. Suddenly the pictures stopped in place and started to fall into a vortex that swallowed them up. Without warning he felt himself go into freefall. Now all he could hear were random bits and fragments of speech as he fell. He cupped his ear holes but with no avail, they still penetrated his mind like nails being driven into a board.

"…no…that was not part of the deal…Cynder…the truth…Malefor…not dead…Federation losses…planet…has been destroyed by unknown force…Silence is on move toward…the realms in danger…team is not responding to C.O.M.S…help…Syntax is…we must apprehend…Flame no!" With that…he hit the vortex and his senses were swarmed with darkness.


	6. Connections

_Now we start the Friday update schedule...sort of. I'm not going to update primarily on Friday, but that's where you can expect the main update. I might update during the week as well...who knows? Oh well, here's another update...enjoy...or not. Go ahead and review if your bored...ya know...maybe a flame would be nice. I don't care if you right penis, penis, penis, etc over and over and submit it...just...something would be nice. _

_~Whisper  
_

Jingle slowly opened up one eye to gaze upon a large red-orange dragon that looked pretty old…but yet powerful all the same. He opened the other eye to see Spyro staring at him as well.

"Well look at that, he's up!" The large dragon said calmly. "…I must apologize for your current state but we had to restrain until we got our answers…," He trailed off as Jingle realized his current state of being. He was cuffed in some sort of restraining device which immobilized his arms and hind legs as well as clipped his wings. There was no way he was going to escape this time.

"You have no idea what's going to happen if you don't let me go…," The dragon cocked his head and peered at Jingle closer.

"I assure you that no harm will befall anyone while they're here…perhaps if you would explain yourself we would have a better understanding of what is going on," He said.

"Yeah, why did you hurt those people last night?" Spyro asked rather menacingly. Jingle looked at the purple dragon with all the calmness he could muster and replied smoothly.

"Those innocent civilians tried to rob me in the alley earlier…I was defending myself," Spyro was taken aback.

"You mean…so…you didn't kill anybody?" Jingle rolled his eyes and relaxed in his restraints seeing the conversation going in his favor.

"Hardly, I might of knocked him unconscious…but that's all. He's probably robbing somebody as we speak as his old wretched self," He sighed. "I'm sorry…if I caused you any trouble by what happen last night, though I fear that if I explained it to you, I would leave you more confused than before," There was a noise and then the door burst open to reveal a blue dragon, a green dragon, and a yellow dragon that was in mid conversation.

"…but what you fail to understand Terrador, is that if you use are current portal system and applied a more powerful catalyst…like say one of those crystals from that meteor, then we could travel much father distances at much faster speeds," The dragon said. The other two dragons in Jingle's perspective were on there last nerve.

"Volteer, what you fail to understand is that I don't really give a sh-," Terrador began but was stopped by the blue dragon.

"Thank you Cyril," The red dragon said and turned his attention back to Jingle. "Sorry, I just realized I haven't introduced myself, I'm Ignitus, you know Spyro, and that bunch over there is Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador," Before Ignitus could begin another sentence the other elders set upon inspecting Jingle. Volteer was first being the most curious.

"Hmmmmm, an unusual scale color...very unusual indeed, only second to purple…almost unnatural at that," He said inspecting Jingle with a practiced eye. He was pulled aside roughly by Terrador.

"So you bested Spyro in combat eh? Not something to take lightly my friend, I wouldn't mind to spar with you some day myself," Terrador laughed. They where both, however, soon pulled away from Jingle by Cyril who shook his head in disbelief.

"You are an insult to the ancients…let Ignitus state his business so we can be off, there are much bigger things in the realms to deal with than a fight between two adolescent dragons who's hormones are haywire and the only things that are on their minds are mating and seeing who's tougher," He said placing a claw over his face. Ignitus nodded and turned his attention to Jingle.

"I agree Cyril…but it was what happened during the fight that worries me," Ignitus said. Ignitus motioned for the elders to huddle around him and they began talking in low whisper so Spyro and Jingle could not hear, but luckily for Jingle, he had very good hearing.

"…remember the attacks that started a few months ago…," Ignitus breathed. Terrador nodded.

"…yes I think I remember…they were few and far in-between but of what I can remember of them no one survived and they were all done in…very dark manners," He sighed. Ignitus continued.

"Well just about three weeks ago someone _did_ survive one of the attacks, even though it was much different the the rest I still think it was valid information…she said that her assailant was covered in a cloak but she could only make out that it was a male and had white fur. Apparently he was asking around for four other people. He asked for a dragon with black scales that was probably wearing a cloak, another dragon with white scales that may have lost his memory and could be dangerous, and one was a lizard with white scales that likes to hang out around bars. He didn't say much about the other one though…just that if she had saw him she would have already been dead," Ignitus then motioned over to Jingle. "He fits the description of one of them," Volteer nodded.

"Logic would suggest that he would be the dragon…but before we jump to conclusions how about we ask him for his side of this story," Cyril agreed.

"Yes, I don't want to imprison anyone without due process," They broke the huddle and Ignitus took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay Jingle, I'm afraid you have some explaining to do, for the past month there has been a series of attacks and you fit the description of the attacker. So unless you give us an explanation that makes sense we'll have to keep you detained and have you put on trail," Jingle cursed himself mentally. He was backed into a corner, and his options were few. He could either tell his side of the story or stay silent and get convicted for things he didn't do. Unfortunately the truth eluded him as well, for his memory was sketchy and made up of fragments that did not make sense to him. He knew he had lived on an island far away with a mother, father, brother and sister. He had had a couple a friends but the one that stood out most was Hailey…the mysterious and graceful dragoness that haunted his dreams. He also vaguely remembered another…strong and a great fighter…but the name was out of his grasp. He bit his lip and sighed, there was nothing else but to tell the truth. The concept seemed so alien, as he had lived in secret for so long, yet refreshing at the same time to release all his pain.

"Fine…you leave me little choices…but I warn you…what you are about to hear will shock you and you might not believe me…," He said coldly, with a tint of anger. Ignitus nodded and glared at Spyro.

"Would you like him to leave, it really doesn't concern him anymore," Jingle smiled darkly and shook his head.

"No…he can stay…because I remember one like him…off a fragment of a memory," He laughed. Spyro laughed and pointed at Jingle.

"See, he's lying already, I never met him before last night and I'm the only other chosen since...," All eyes stared at Jingle as he closed his eyes and spoke slowly.

"That's right…Malefor…,"


	7. Story Time

_I was going to update on Monday but I forgot :p. So here it is instead. Enjoy _

_~Whisper  
_

"That's…that's…impossible?" Spyro said shocked. "I mean, how could that be…?" It even seemed Volteer could not offer an explanation. Jingle's smile disappeared and he frowned.

"I told you I would create more questions than answers, I don't quite understand how it can be either, I mean look at me, I look to be a teenager…I think it was caused when they injected me with that…thing…," He said closing his eyes.

"Who did…and what was this thing that they injected you with?" Volteer inquired. Jingle's features strained as if it pained him to think. He swore silently and opened his eyes.

"My memory will only allow me to remember bits and parts, I'm afraid I forget…so don't get your hopes up for details and it might take awhile," Jingle began. Ignitus settled down as did the others.

"We have all the time in the world," He said pressing a button. The restraints released around him and he slumped forward. Slowly getting up he eyed the dragon suspiciously.

"Aren't you afraid I'll escape?" He asked rubbing his wrist. Ignitus smiled and shook his head.

"I think you'll stay…besides, you wouldn't get very far. We may be old but don't let that fool you, we could easily come together and overtake you," A small smile crept across his lips as he began his tale.

"I grew up on an island far away from here, in the Great Sea. I had a mother named Gale, a father named Volar, a little sister named Chloe,…and an older brother named Drake. I had some friends too but I can only remember two of them, Hailey and…Sickle," He shivered when he said the last name as if it had come from the depths of his mind. "…anyway my father worked at some sort of weird lab…I forget what it was called but it was the pride and joy of the island. One day it changed leadership to this shady guy called Gnar. He was a jet black dragon who enjoyed power, a lot. So one day he set up tournaments to single out the strongest on the island. Sickle won the first one, then my brother, and then one year I won. Those who won were offered a deal to gain "ultimate" power if they would take part in an experiment involving a new compound they had found while digging in a gem mine. Those who refused quickly disappeared, not much of a choice. Everything after that is a real blur, I remember being led into a room then being injected with something and then it's all fragmented from there. I drifted...I met countless, innumerable people...I've been all around the realms...and lived many lives. The last thing I remember clearly is being led out of a city west of here and attacked until I fell unconscious. I woke up in the snow and was pulled out of it by a female dragon with black scales and a large scar on her back," Spyro's head jolted up as he seemed interested in the new information.

"Did she give her name?" Spyro asked anxiously. Jingle shook his head.

"No, she was very reserved and seemed a little detached as well. We didn't ever talk about where she came from…she had a large scar on her back and had this…sad presence about her," Spyro shot across the room and grabbed Jingle.

"Where did you see her?" He said shaking him.

"West of here…she's long gone now, she left one day and never came back, I figured she had her reasons so I just silently thanked her for saving me," Jingle said surprised by Spyro's sudden outburst. Spyro flew out the door and was heard galloping down the long hallway. Jingle brushed himself off. "What was that all about?" He questioned. Ignitus's normal jolly mood became very solemn as he scratched his head with a claw.

"A while ago, a dragon meeting your description named Cynder disappeared after a big fight with Malefor…we assumed her to be dead," He said. "Apparently, though, she's not…,"

"Why would she run away from her friends?" He inquired. Ignitus shook his head.

"That, my friend, is a story for another day…," He sighed. Jingle, however, was intrigued.

"I shared my story with you, now I think it's only fair you tell me this one," He said. Ignitus laughed bitterly and peered at him.

"Fair enough…well get settled again," The elders sighed except for Volteer who smiled and happily settled back down.

"I do like a good story," Ignitus glared at him and began.

"While Cynder was still an egg there was a raid on the Dragon Temple by Gaul the night of Spyro's birth, and she was stolen and taken to Malefor. There she was raised and under the influence of Malefor's powers, she grew to adult size at an incredible rate, even though she was the same age as Spyro. She was an incredible threat and almost succeeded in freeing Malefor…but somehow Spyro defeated her and when she was free of his horrible influence she returned to normal size and was no longer evil. That's when Cynder and Spyro became friends, but she was still guilty for causing so much pain and suffering, so she ran away and was recaptured by Gaul. When Spyro killed Gaul he had to stop time to save both himself and Cynder. Three years later they woke up from their hibernation and with help from everyone we finally put Malefor to bed…and Spyro and Cynder never seemed closer. However…they had some sort of falling out, Spyro would never talk about it but they still remained good friends and iut seemed like whatever had happened was healing. Spyro's attention then turned to another dragon, Ember, who you saw earlier with the Professor. Unfortunately his long time friend Flame also had a huge crush on her…this led to some problems obviously…which is as far as I'll go into that situation without Ember's permission…it's a very sad story and not mine to tell. Anyway…Cynder in her jealousy, rage, and hopefully more to her new influence to a dragon claiming to be Malefor, she attacked Spyro and Ember bringing both of them to the brink of death and outting them into a deep sleep. She then went to this new dragon to aid him but when things looked most dire she turned back to our side but was horribly injured in the battle between Flame and Malefor and we presumed her to be dead. Spyro still greatly cared for her and it hurt him very deeply to loose two of his friends in one day," Ignitus finished coughing. "But now you say you saw someone who looked like her…this could be the best news I've heard in awhile...if it's in fact her," Jingle still couldn't quite piece together something and pried for more information on Flame.

"So how did Spyro and Ember get out of a comma…and who is this Flame?" Ignitus shook his head.

"I told you, it's not my place to tell you. Ask Ember if you want to hear the rest of it…but for now I think your story checks out…but I would encourage you to go with Spyro to go find Cynder…I fear that if it isn't her Spyro might not come back to us," Jingle shook his head.

"I don't think that would be wise…besides he would not accept my help and I don't like putting my snout where it doesn't belong," Ignitus pondered the thought and then seemed to come to a conclusion.

"I'll tell you what, if you go help him then I'll get rid of this nasty file with damages totaling up to 5000 gems to the town…done by none other than you," Jingle still refused.

"You can't expect me to pay for something Spyro himself caused," He said stubbornly. No matter what Ignitus said whether it was from money to idle threats Jingle would not budge, he did not want any part in this. Terrador had gotten up and walked over to the door when they had started arguing and opened the door, and to his surprise, Ember, Bianca, Hunter, and Elora fell into the room.

"What in the…were you listening in on us?" He asked as they picked themselves up.

"Why of course not, why would we be doing that?" Ember said embarrassed that they had been caught. Ignitus laughed and invited them in.

"There was no need for that, we would have happily invited you in, though I fear we're almost done," Ignitus chuckled. "Since you all undoubtedly already know what's happening Ember, and you're the only one who has young wings, would you go with Spyro?" As soon as it had left his mouth Ignitus knew the question had been stupid.

"I…I…don't think that would be wise, for both my sake and Cynder's," She said bitterly. Ignitus quickly caught the venom in her voice and denounced the idea.

"You're right, sorry, but someone needs to go with him…it's not safe and without Sparx around anymore...," Just then an idea popped into Ignitus head that he thought just might work. He pulled Ember aside and whispered something in her ear not even Jingle could hear. After a long pause Ember gave a sigh and nodded. "Okay Jingle, if you go with Spyro, Ember will tell you the rest of the story pertaining to Flame, and I'll even pay the damage to the town…how about it?"

"So you want me to go help the Chosen for 5,000 gems and a story?" Ignitus bit his lip.

"Yes...," Jingle starred off into space and sighed. His help really could be used here...and even though he wasn't particularly happy about helping the person that got him into this mess but something about his earnest in finding his friend reminded him of someone for whom he once cared deeply for, and he could never forgive letting what happened to him happen to someone else.

"Fine…I'll go," Then he turned to Ember and gave her a hard stare. "But...when I return with the Chosen and this Cynder...I would like to hear your story...if you wouldn't mind. It is not my nature to be nosy but...this subject interests me greatly." Ember nodded.

"It's not a problem...and since you've already agreed with it I'll just tell you right now, if that would be alright with you," A huge sigh came from the group and Terrador immediately retreated out the door.

"If this is a private story, I'll just leave right now," The rest of the group piled out except for Volteer who was anxiously awaiting Ember to start. Ignitus reentered and drug him out much to his flamboyant complaints. Ember motioned for him to sit down and began telling how Flame had saved the world...and ultimately won her heart.

"Not awhile back there was a dragon by the name of Flame. He was bright red-orange and was not very special at all. He wasn't athletic, nor was he a genius. In fact...he was quite ordinary at that. Nothing quite stuck out about him...except for that fact that he was always pestering me. It was obvious right off the bat that he was in love with me, but alas, I was already infatuated with the one and only Chosen of legend, Spyro. Still, he did not give up on me and for countless years he tried and tried again to win my heart. However...none of those attempts ever worked and he was left more often then naught, heart broken and alone. Who could compete with the Chosen? Ironically, my attempts at winning Spyro's heart were just as fruitless. As time passed however, we all became good friends with each other. When Spyro would be fighting evil, we would be right behind him. Apparently as a way of coping with his hopeless love for me...he took up the hobby of singing. Now nothing else stood out about him...not his looks, brains, ability, nothing...except his voice. He had a special voice...and from winter through fall he would stand out on a ledge and sing. At first it started out as nothing more than boredom, but people began to hear his voice. They began to call him the Moonlight Phantom, and conjured up wild stories of his handsome looks and mysterious identity. Flame, being to mischief maker he is, decided to play alone with it and rode it out until one night...when I discovered him. Now I had always heard about him and even sometimes heard his singing...but in none of my craziest dreams could I have guessed that the voice belonged to Flame. When I heard him singing and realized what I put him through...I felt so cruel. He cared about me more than anything...and it was finally time I showed him the same. However...love is never so easy and I could never get over the fascination that Spyro presented to me. One night at the fountain when I was with him...we kissed in the audience of the same Cynder Spyro just now ran after. In rage and jealousy...and a dark presence in her mind, she struck both me and Spyro down with all she could muster. We went into a deep comma...and Flame was...heartbroken. Before these events had taken place a team of humans and a green dragon had come from the Human Realms to tell us of a great threat on a our planet. A meteor that had impacted our planet millions of years ago...was actually an engine of destruction that could activate at anytime. Inside the meteor, however, was lucid-like crystals with unmatched healing power. With hopes of reviving both me and Spyro, Flame set off toward the meteor site. Cynder, who had run away after she attacked us, met him there and Malefor had yet again raised his ugly head in an attempt to destroy the world. There was an epic battle. With new found power from the meteor, Malefor unleashed and army upon the realms. Flame battled him. He fought against all odds. He fought, and fought...and fought," A tear slide down her cheek. "Until once again...evil was put to bed. With crystal in hand...he returned to us. Sadly...the crystal was to small to revive both of us. Flame had to make the impossible decision...of who to save. His best friend...or his love. He couldn't do either and with the crystal in hand he poured the power of it...and himself...and revived both of us. We were all so happy...and Flame had, for the first time in his life, saved the world...and gotten the girl," She stopped. "He had poured so much energy into saving the world and us...that there was none left for himself..and so...he passed away in my arms shortly after saving me," She smiled as tears began to slide freely down her face. "He is the only one, that will truly have my heart," Jingle got up without a word and strode over to Ember. With one careful flick of his claw he wiped away a tear and gave her an embrace.

"Thank you for your story," And without another word, he exited the door and went after Spyro.


	8. Woodshire

_Wednesday update. This is where some of the M part of the rating starts to apply so...I don't know. Enjoy as always and go ahead and review...or not. I'm going to to with the latter._

_~Whisper  
_

The sun shined happily down on a large forest that stretched out past the horizon. Snow covered pines and maples went on for an eternity as birds perched in the treetops singing melodiously. A purple blur followed by a huge gust of wind shook the trees violently and scattered the birds in a panic, thus ending a peaceful and tranquil scene. This was followed by another blur…but this one was white. Jingle flapped his wings as fast as he could to try to keep up with Spyro, who was beyond reason. When Jingle had finally caught up to him after he had exited the portal he tried to tell Spyro what he was doing, why, and where the best place to look would be but all Spyro did was speed up into a reckless pace westward. He seemed to have a predetermined destination so Jingle thought it best to follow at a safe distance. Still, he was interested in where they were going so he yelled ahead to Spyro.

"Hey, where are we going?" Spyro gave no reply and seemed to speed up even more. Jingle followed suit and they sped on ever westward. Jingle's enhanced sense of smell picked up a whiff of searing flesh. It seemed to be getting stronger too. Picking up his pace he glided next to Spyro. "Spyro, something doesn't smell right, we should probably land," This time Spyro replied but only in a breathless grunt.

"No," Jingle could now hear the faint crackling of wood in the distance and he sighted rising black smoke billowing into the blue sky. He could tell that Spyro now saw the same thing but instead of landing he sped up to such a brisk pace that Jingle had trouble keeping up. The smoke became larger and larger on the horizon until Jingle now saw the source of the gigantic dark columns, a small town made up of scattered houses and huts. A large stone building rose out of the horizon that Jingle inferred was the town hall. Many of the houses and huts were a blaze with cherry red flames as the inhabitants scattered to avoid the fires, many were pulling loved ones away from harm or attempting to put out the fiery hell that had spread all over town. Spyro and Jingle quickly made a spirally descent and landed in the town square positioned in front of the town hall. The town hall had a large hole in it but the town square was a far more grisly scene. At least twenty towns' people lay scattered across the square bleeding with a various assortment of holes in their bodies, some were even beheaded. A brown dragon was coughing up blood as she leaned up against a fountain in the middle of the square that was turned reddish with blood. She was holding her stomach and looked to be in excruciating in pain. Jingle rushed over to the dragon and steadied her as he laid her on the ground slowly. He moved the dragon's claw that was covering its wound and winced. A hole about an inch and half across in diameter and six inches deep bleed out at a rapid rate as she cried out in pain. Jingle applied pressure to it and tried to find something to cover the wound with. A corpse of a fawn lay nearby with glassed over eyes starring lifelessly at the blue sky. Jingle ripped off its shirt and tied it around the wound. Taking her claw he placed it on the wound and instructed her to keep pressure on it. She nodded and Jingle looked over at Spyro who was still in shock at the gruesome scene before him. He gagged once and then threw-up as he spied a green dragon with its entrails spilled out on the stone pavement. Jingle ran over to him and led him over to the fountain were the brown dragon sat and place him next to her. He then slapped him very hard across the muzzle getting his attention.

"Get a hold of yourself!" He yelled startling Spyro. He then turned his attention to brown dragon who's eyes where drooping. He quickly slapped her too. "Stay awake or you will die!" He warned. She nodded also surprised at Jingle's intensity. His tone softened as he laid a comforting paw on her arm. "Now what happened here?" He asked. She shivered and talked in gasps.

"We were attacked…by some sort of demon…I didn't see him…only saw a white blur…he was heading towards the town hall…sorta looked like y-" She started to say more but Jingle covered her mouth.

"Good, now conserve your strength…," He said. He beckoned to a mole that was running by and told him that she needed medical attention. He then pulled Spyro up off the ground and made sure he was okay. "Okay Spyro, lets go to the town hall to see if anyone else has a better description of what happened," Spyro nodded and walked along side Jingle as they made their way through the carnage to the town hall. The sign that read Woodshire Town Hall was cracked in half, and on fire. What caught Jingle's attention most however, made him shiver. Disturbed by the wind an undeniable corpse flapped in the breeze on the flagpole where a flag should have been flown that was both beheaded and skinned. No fur or scale remained…just meat. Spyro threw-up again and Jingle had to drag him away from the scene and into the hole that was blasted through the wall. He set Spyro down and carefully crept through the debris. The lights in the building flickered on and off and bodies were strewn across the floor. He shouted into the darkness but got only silence. A movement caught Jingle's attention and he stood still. He faintly heard someone else's breathing besides his and Spyro's, and then more movement as something was knocked over, purposely. "It's playing with me," Jingle thought as he heard something else fall over. Just then he caught something out of the corner of his eye move at lightning speed at him. He was too late to react and he felt something slam into his back and he crumpled to the floor. Before he could move a blade-like object positioned itself on his neck and a cloaked figure materialized out of nowhere.

"Move and your dead!" It said and pressed the blade on his throat even harder. Jingle thought quick and thought the best way to act was to call for help.

"Spyro help!" He yelled. Spyro heard Jingle's yell and got up pushing aside his fears and ran at the cloaked figure who didn't realize that their were two people in the building. Spyro head butted the figure off of Jingle and quickly helped him to his feet. The figure looked at Spyro then at Jingle and then at Spyro before taking off into the darkness.

"Who was that?" Spyro asked curiously. Jingle looked into the darkness and shuddered.

"I don't know…I don't know," They walked out of the building and into a line of dragons. Jingle was quickly detained and brought upwards with a large tug by a massive green dragon, similar in stature to Terrador. Spyro soon ran to his aid and tried to head butt the dragon but hit a brick wall of muscles and fell down to the ground in a daze. The dragon took one look at Spyro and realized he was "The Spyro".

"Spyro? What are ye doing all the way in Woodshire…never mind that. If you were trying to catch this murderer I've got em' for ya," He said throwing Jingle in the dirt. Jingle spat out blood as Spyro picked him up and brushed him off.

"I assure you, Jingle had nothing to do with any of this, he was with me the whole time," Spyro said. The dragon seemed puzzled by this recent revelation.

"Really…but witnesses…the ones that survived said that a white dragon attacked them," He said in a rather gruff manner. "There's no way he's not the one!" He grabbed Jingle again but was stopped by a shout.

"Travis! You big fat oaf let him go!" The same brown dragon that Jingle had helped earlier strode up followed by two other dragons. She had a wrap around her waist and walked with a limp. "He saved me while I was down in the square; for goodness sake release him," Travis reluctantly let go of Jingle and pled his case to her.

"But Jordon, he fits the description perfectly and-,"

"No buts, he saved me, he's with the chosen, what more proof do you need?" She interrupted. Travis glared at Jordon venomously.

"I need no proof for avenging someone…," He fumed off swearing colorful oaths and wishing who ever did this a very horrible fate. Jordon shook her head.

"You must excuse Travis for me…he lost his mate in the recent attack and won't be well for along time I'm afraid…your lucky he didn't kill you on the spot!" Jingle glanced around him and realized the full extent of the attack…or rather massacre, because that's what it appeared to be. It looked as if a thrid the population of the town was dead as they were being lined up in the square to be identified. Some of them were so badly mangled that it would be hard for anyone to identify them as he spied what looked to just be a torso covered by a bloody white sheet. At that moment Jordon gave Jingle the strongest hug he had ever gotten and clapped him on the back, knocking the wind out of him.

"Thank you for saving my life, I owe you one, and I don't forget deeds like this," She said slyly winking at him. "If you need _anything_ just ask me," Jingle nodded shifting slightly. Spyro broke up any further discussion with a gurgling sound and he threw-up for the third time that day.

"Sorry it's just...just-,"

"Life at its worst chosen, no one should have to see this let along experience this. No one will ever get over what happened here…it will stay with them forever," Jordon interrupted looking over at a smoldering building with a dragon crying in front of it. Spyro glanced over at Jingle who was in deep thought; no emotion though was displayed through his features. Fear, hurt, anger, sickness, all these emotions he should be experiencing was lost as he starred outward with a blank soulless look. Spyro had a sort of new found respect for Jingle for acting do bravely, but empathy is what he felt the most though.

"Can he...feel?" Spyro thought as he glanced at him. Jingle caught his eye and turned to look at him. Without a second glance he turned back to Jordon and spoke.

"So not to be rude but we were here looking for someone that might of passed by, her name is C-," Spyro covered his mouth.

"Is not important…she has black scales and has a large scar on her back, did you happen to see her?" Jordon thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. No one meets that description that lives in the town but awhile back…just about a week ago a cloaked stranger appeared searching for creatures with white fur or scales…she didn't mention her name," Jordon smiled thoughtfully. "I must admit it is quite the coincidence that you showed up after someone was looking for dragons like you and then we get attacked by one…so very strange…now what was you name for I did not catch it,"

"Jingle,"

"Now I would be a bad elder if I didn't offer a room to the chosen and his friend but I'm afraid the inn has burnt down…," The thought of this dragon being an elder caught Spyro off guard. She was pretty young, older them him but much younger than Ignitus. "I do have extra rooms in my house…if you would accept,"

"No we really need to-,"

"The answer is yes, we would be honored," Jingle interrupted. Spyro gave him and icy glare but Jordon cut off any arguments.

"No it is I who has the honor, please let me show you to my residence so you might get comfortable," She led them through the rubble and debris to a part of town that was relatively untouched by the fires. She approached a house that was slightly larger than the rest and led them inside. The house was spacious and had a lot of unused room. Jordon motioned upstairs. "There are two guest rooms upstairs that you may use, of course if that will not be to your liking I can set up _other_ sleeping arrangements," She laughed batting her eyes. "However I must go, there is a town I must attend to," She was halfway out the door when Spyro stooped her.

"I would be a bad chosen if I didn't help clean up, and besides in your condition you look to need all the help you can get," He said. "Jingle and I will help with the clean-up and I will be sure to tell the Ignitus what has befallen Woodshire and its inhabitants and get supplies sent here ASAP," She smiled warmly.

"Thank you chosen, you are too kind," Thus the rest of the day for Spyro and Jingle was spent cleaning up after the atrocity. Spyro got a whole new feeling of what it meant to be a protector of the innocent after what he saw could happen if he failed. He would never let this happen ever again. After he found Cynder he would seek out whoever did this and make them pay dearly. When dusk fell Jordon led them back to her house and showed them to her rooms. Spyro could of sworn Jordon frowned when Jingle walked up the stairs, but maybe it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. He walked into the room, curled up in the warm linen sheets, and let darkness slowly overtake him. For Jingle however, sleep evaded him like his memories did, and found himself pacing around in his room looking out the window at the desolation of the destroyed town. The snow now fell softly, blanketing the destruction and murder that had just taken place. Jingle wondered if the person would had attacked them in the town hall had anything to do with the attacks, but it seemed unlikely. He heard the door crack open but didn't turn around; he already knew who it was. Jordon strode up to him and stood in his presence looking out at the town as he did. Not a word was spoken between the two of them; they just starred out at the falling snow.

"Thank you again Jingle…I would be dead if you didn't act so quickly," She smiled. Jingle retracted inward slightly.

"No you would have been fine it-," Jordon put a claw to his lips shushing him.

"You know as well as I do I would have bled to death if you hadn't stopped the bleeding," She looked at him now concerned. "Now why are you up so late? Do you not find this room comfortable? If that is so I have another room," Her voice trailed of and she whispered in his ear. "Mine…," Jingle flinched.

"My room is fine…really, it's just...I'm not that tired," He said trying to regain his composer which was slipping. She laughed softly and ran her hand up his chest seductively and rested her muzzle on his shoulder.

"Well in that case, I can of other activities that adults can do at night when not tired," She smiled. Jingle turned around and now faced her.

"I'm...flattered but…even if I said yes, you would hardly be in any shape to…make love with that wound," He said, very uncomfortable with the situation he had found himself in. In truth she was attractive, but to Jingle the topic of love and its practice was off limits ever since…well ever...or was that a lie? How was he supposed to remember what to do when he had no memory...how as he to do anything. She laughed and moved even closer, her breath brushing his face giving a tingling sensation every time she spoke a syllable.

"Ha, this thing, tis not but a paper cut," She closed the gaps between their mouths and locked lips with Jingle. He was about to put up more protest but it was impossible. What was he to say? What was there to say anyway. He slowly, returned the kiss. They stayed like that in front of the window for what seemed like and eternity. This sensation, this feeling, he hadn't felt so alive in so long that he felt like he was shocked awake from some deep sleep. Jordon was trying to inch him toward the mattress but Jingle broke the kiss and turned away.

"That's...all I can give," Jordon gaze him a puzzeling gaze and turned away as well.

"Is it...me?" Jingle turned back toward her and embraced her softly.

"No...my heart...it...it doesn't belong in this time...neither do I. It belongs to someone else, somewhere else...sometime else," He felt a tear build itself up in his eye, and fall silently down. Jordon returned the embrace and laughed.

"I'm sorry I put you through this...I was just...very grateful and in truth...well...maybe I had a little crush the moment you saved me in the square," She smiled. "I swore the moment you landed that I was dead but then you...saved me," Jingle looked down at her and smiled.

"It was really no problem at all...I think I might have, needed it," Jordon broke the embrace and walked out into the doorway.

"Well then I guess we're even then...or are we...I may just never be even with you so I can keep owing you," With that she gave him a seductive wink and left him alone. He found himself tired all of the sudden, and laid down and shut his ancient eyes. The things that they had seen...three centuries of history...three centuries of pain, love, loss, and anything else one could think. As he drifted into the void of sleep he could of sworn he'd heard a voice insode of his head.

"Oh Jingle...you're so sweet,"


	9. Fractured Synopsis

_Friday update! An now since this a a bullshit update I'll do it twice. Your welcome._

_~Whisper  
_

Jingle's eyes opened to find himself floating in an endless vacuum of whites and grays. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath, he could barely think. He tried to scream out for help but an invisible force stopped the words in his throat. So he hung there, helpless, his surroundings changing constantly as he floated. Pictures, once again, began to fly past him, fragments, things he could not make sense of. A picture of a human standing up against an impossible foe, a black mass with two huge eyes that let out blinding rays of light, the human looked as if he was about to fall. A green dragon and another human lay limp behind him. Jingle looked into his eyes…his eyes looked like his. Not in color but…they just looked broken. Forever broken and tired...tired of all they had seen.

"So this is how it ends…" The picture flew past him until He saw another. It was the realms…or what was left of them. He saw a man with a large sword standing over Spyro laughing manically. He was about to bring the sword down when the picture disappeared. Then the voices came. The shrieking, howling voices that harpooned Jingle's mind and sent him into endless agony…he knew he could do nothing though.

"Knar…you can't control them anymore…Syntax is coming…Marcus's Team…planet Silence…toward a westward part of…maybe I can…weapon…Meteor Fall…the…Drake…Sickle…Jingle…everything is gone…I…love…you…We can't hold them anymore…hope…is lost…help me…I will clear your mind my friend," He saw a large tear in the vacuum and two blood red eyes blinked behind them. A hand with a large sickle-like index claw reached out for him as it laughed. Jingle screamed inwardly as he felt it grab him and begin dragging him toward the rip.

"Welcome to an infinity of pain!" And then there was nothing.


	10. Ever Westward

_And here's the other one...enjoy of course. Review if you want to but hey...who want's those anyways? :D_

_~Whisper  
_

A ray of sunlight splintered into the room where Jingle lay and shined into his eyelids, waking him from his nightmarish slumber. He took a deep breath and then rose dropping to all fours as he was very exhausted. He nudged the door open and lumbered down the hall. Spyro was still asleep as Jingle could hear him snore softly behind the closed door. He carefully maneuvered down the steps and into the downstairs. Jordon had passed out on the couch from exhaustion and from what Jingle could infer…maybe a little bit of alcohol. He frowned and stopped to pull the blankets back over her. He trotted to the door and opened it with a shove. The rays of the sun seemed to refresh him and he stood up and began walking through the ruined town. Many of the residents of Woodshire were living in tents because their houses burnt to the ground. It looked more like a refugee camp than a town. Looks of pure fear still hung on the faces of those who witnessed what happened. Jingle tried to ignore the crying of younglings and infants but they tore at what was left of his soul. He wanted to help but he knew that he was incapable in his current state. So he wondered through the wreckage of what was once a beautiful town and out of the city limits. He needed time to think…time to unwind. His dreams troubled him wherever he went…he needed to make sense of them. He walked into a clearing in the woods and laid down in the soft snow. Even the usual chatter of the forest was silent, only a tweet here and there by a stray bird and a single lone wolf could be heard. It gave him time to collect his shattered thoughts and piece together what little of the dream he could remember. There was that human…with dead eyes like his…and then…he shivered. The piercing red eyes that pulled him into a rip in the sky made him quake inside himself…was such a terrible nightmarish figure possible? He fell softly in a light sleep and lost his train of thought. A sudden crack of a stick made Jingle bolt upright and turn to face the source of the noise ready to fight. There was nothing…just the empty expanse of shady forest that stretched for miles and miles.

"Interesting…so very interesting," Jingle turned around to see a black cloaked figure standing no more than ten feet from him. "I came here checking up on Sinclair and instead I find you…," Jingle stepped back a pace. He tried to speak but a nagging voice in him told him to keep his mouth shut. The figure seemed to cock its head within the cloak. "Do you remember who I am…or is this someone else altogether?" The figure questioned. Jingle's mouth zipped shut. His breathing slowed and an invisible force kept him glued to the spot he was. "Well I guess there is only one way to find out…," Without another word the figure pulled back its hood and through the cloak away, revealing who it truly was. The wind ruffled the fawn's white fur and its eyes were mellowed over in grey. He had a long scar that ran down the side of his left check that tarnished his otherwise strikingly handsome features. Jingle fell down into the cold snow as he stared up at a phantom. The fawn cocked his head at him. "Is that you…Jingle?" When Jingle heard his name he almost had a stroke. He got up shivering, their eye's meeting.

"How…how do you know my name?" He said trying to regain his composer. The fawn smiled and without warning embraced Jingle in a vice-like hug.

"So it is you, oh joy to the Gods! You have no idea how long we've been searching for you…my god Drake almost gave up. We thought you were dead. How did you ever manage to beat the devil himself all by yourself?" Jingle stepped back from the embrace and looked at the fawn with new eyes…searching….searching the deepest part of his memory to see if he could remember this fawn. Something popped up in his head…a friend…his other best friend…Dan! A tear fell out of Jingle's eye at the thought of forgetting his best friend. Dan, they had been friends ever since…when? He fell down to the ground as another tear slid down his face, his memory was turning again. The fawn went over and picked him up. "Jingle what's wrong?" Jingle looked up at him and breathed the name.

"Dan…?" The fawn's eyes lit up.

"So you do remember! Oh to joys! I would love to catch up but I'm in the middle of something very important…," He said falling back unto a log and sighing. "I've been traveling for days now following Sinclair…and then this…the village…are you following him too…?" The fawn's voice trailed off. Jingle wiped away the two tears that had escaped his eyes and took a deep breath.

"No…but we came upon this just as it happened," He sighed. "Dan…if that is you and not my head playing horrible tricks on me…me…I don't know what to say…no…I can't remember what to say…," Dan winked at him.

"You don't have to say anything, I'm just glad your alright. Why are you here...Rosie didn't foresee anything out of the ordinary and you are...certainly a surprise,"

"I am currently helping the Chosen of destiny find his friend Cynder that helped save me when I was attacked by very strange bandits," Dan laughed in surprise.

"What an odd occurrence indeed...so did you see him?"

"Who?"

"...never mind, maybe it's best you forgot about all that anyway," Jingle frowned but did not push the subject. "Well Jingle...I know you are helping someone right now, but I will have to ask you to come back with me...can you...," The fawn stopped in mid sentence. He looked at Jingle and then swore. "Jingle...I have no way of picking you up and I have just got the strangest orders...so please...whatever you do...be careful,"

"What the hell do you mean...you're right here!" Dan laughed.

"Nope...your asleep buddy. Don't worry this isn't a regular dream...it would be to hard to explain it to you right now and I have to hurry...but I promise I'll take you home soon...until next time, farewell," With that he flicked Jingle's snout.

"What…?" Jingle stood bolt upright and the snow fell off of him. The forest was empty…nobody was in sight for miles. Dan…he remembered him now…now that his cruel memory felt he could. He could only remember the name…and that was even more torment then forgetting him altogether. Jingle slowly rose out of the snow and took to the air with a single flap of his wings. He rose up into the sky and headed back into Woodshire. Going into a dive he descended and just before he would make a large and bloody crater, turned his wings upward landing neatly with a soft thud among the wreckage of a small house. He walked through the depression of the town once more and into Jordon's house. Jordon was no longer on the couch and he sensed that Spyro was no longer asleep. As if he called upon him with some mental command Spyro emerged from the kitchen…a large hunk of lamb in his mouth. When he spotted Jingle he rolled his eyes and flopped on the couch gnawing on his food.

"I shee youf come back," Spyro said through a mouthful of food. He swallowed. "So how was Jordon? Was she fierce in bed or did she just lie back and take it?" He said bitterly. Jingle stared at him hard and thought about punching him…but no, he could solve this in another way.

"If we're going to find your girlfriend we better get moving…and you should not put your nose were it does not belong," He said calmly. "If you really must know I don't know…I turned her away," He sniffed. Spyro's mouth fell open and his eye twitched.

"Are...are you…are you gay? Cause that's cool too I mean…I'm fine with that too but," Jingle had to really restrain himself from punching the purple dragon now. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"No…idiot …I turned her down because I made a promise to someone else…," Spyro cocked his head.

"To who…?" He inquired. Jingle smiled a little and thought back to his most precious of all his memories…Hailey, his last bastion of hope that his mind could not take from him.

"The most beautiful dragon in the entire universe…," He said realizing how corny he sounded…but he didn't care. "Hailey…," Spyro felt the same sympathy he felt for Jingle back in the square. Jingle's long life was no gift…more like a curse. Dragon's already lived for many more years than other beings but Jingle…well Jingle lived more than anyone else. It must have taken a lot out of him to see all his loved ones age and die…and then forget about some of them…the thought was unbearable.

"You must have really loved her…," Spyro began to say but stopped. Jingle's smile widened.

"If my…memory serves me right, yes…I did," Jingle's smile disappeared as he looked around for Jordon. "Where is…Jordon anyway?" Spyro shrugged.

"When I came down she was gone…but…-," Spyro never answered fully as the door to the house slammed open and Travis along with four other powerful looking dragons charged in. Travis roared and dived full speed at Jingle. He was surprisingly fast for one so large but Jingle had already saw him coming and easily sidestepped avoiding the attack. Spyro dodged to the right as well causing Travis to crash into the couch breaking it in half. The other dragons surrounded them and blocked their escape. Travis spit out couch and reared up to his full height.

"Murderer…I knew you couldn't be trusted! Where's Jordon? She didn't come to today's meeting! What did you do to her?" He screamed picking Jingle up by the neck.

"Sir…calm down, Jingle didn't do anything…he was here with me all morning!" Spyro said trying to pry Travis claws off of Jingles throat, but for some reason Jingle showed no signs of discomfort. Travis glared at Spyro.

"Just like he was with you when he attacked the town? Shut-up before I skin you alive as I will do him…just...like...you...did...to...my...mate!" Travis spit in Jingle's face. Jingle sighed and with one huge flap of his wings he sent the whole of Travis's bulk into the wall. Jingle shook his head.

"I know trying to reason with you is a futile effort, but I'll try anyway. I feel for your loss, believe me I DO…but I did not kill her nor did I do anything to Jordon. If you want to find her alive you better stop acting so belligerent…because what ever it is it wants me," Travis got up and brushed himself off.

"You're lying! I saw you…I saw you do it…right in front of me! I couldn't do anything about but you made me watch…you...made me...WATCH!" He screamed holding his head and charged once more at Jingle. He swung his tail at Jingle's face, which was large and mace-like. Spyro acted first. He got between his tail and Jingle and with all of his strength caught the tail in midair. Travis blinked once before Spyro opened his jaws and let out a beam of ice that froze him intensely in place with a look of shock painted on his features. Spyro turned to Jingle and winked.

"You owe me," Jingle shook his head and sniffed.

"I would have moved in time…you simply just acted upon your own will again," Spyro turned to the other dragons and addressed them.

"He's fine…just frozen. You can break him open or let him thaw…I don't care which you do," Jingle nodded and began leaving with Spyro in tow.

"Oh and if you could address the other elders I have gone with the chosen to save Jordon and his girlfriend," Spyro punched him in the shoulder hard but Jingle shrugged it off. He stepped outside and sniffed the air. He could smell nothing but death and decay…but something odd was there…something that didn't belong. "We best keep moving west…that seems to be the theme of this wave of destruction…west," Spyro nodded and they both winged into the sky away from the rising sun and following a trail of blood.

"So what's west?" Spyro said as they were gliding through the air. Jingle shook his head.

"Many things…but…if my memory serves me right…west would be the Great Sea…and my birthplace,"


	11. Sinclair

_Holy shit I updated three times in one day. Well I figure the show must go on so here it is, enjoy._

_~Whisper_

Jordon groaned as she awoke under a large oak tree that clawed at the blood red sky with its sharp and twisted limbs. She knelt and looked up to see her surroundings. Something caught her eye immediately. A black cloak swirled around its figure as the wind twirled it in frantic motions. She shivered as the cold winter wind slid over her scales. As if sensing her discomfort the figure muttered something and a fire burst into flames in front of her, warming her sides and acting as shield from the biting wind. It had no fuel and was purely feed by magical energy. It then crouched in the snow and rested its head against a tree. Jordon felt it was her right to know what the hell was going on so she threw a snowball at her attacker getting its attention.

"Hey! What the hell is this…kidnapping me? Who are you and why did you-mrph" She began to complain but the figure jumped up and covered her mouth. His breath was warm and his voice was not as menacing as she expected. I n fact she felt she was being talked down on more then threatened.

"Shut…up…now…before I have to silence you. I kidnapped you because I was ordered too, that's all you get to know. So if you don't have anything interesting to say, then please stay quite so I won't have to tear out your vocal cords," Jordon immediately shut up and shivered from the cold. "You're actually lucky I'm the one delivering you to safety...geez Henry would probably already be having sex with you," He made a sound that was sort of like a coughing chuckle, which Jordon conquered was a laugh.

"Were…were you the one who massacred my town…because if you are I'll personally kill you now!" She said regaining composer. The figure made more coughing noises and stood up to meet her gaze under its hood.

"Unlikely…nor did I kill your citizens…something else did," He said with less menace. Jordon was taken aback.

"What was it…I demand to know," The figure pulled its hood back to reveal pure white snowy fur and a pair of two blank eyes of a mouse. Its large round ears were scared and one ear was almost completely lopped off. He smiled revealing his large white teeth.

"You can demand nothing from me, but I'll tell you…just so you can be quite," The mouse's smile turned into a frown. "It was…a demon…," He shivered and looked away from Jordon's gaze. Jordon's heart dropped…though she knew not of who he was referring to anything that made this psycho afraid was not something to take likely. What could possibly put the fear of the ancients in to someone so…so scary himself? Jordon looked away and thought of one more question to ask.

"What is your name mouse?" Jordon said in a sort of respectful yet disrespectful tone as she emphasized mouse. Without warning a blade shot out of his dark cloak and placed itself on Jordon's neck. He smiled slyly.

"My name is Sinclair…now we can either be pretend friends and play nice togther...or you can be a bitch and I can be just the much of an asshole back,," Jordon sighed and nodded.

"Okay Sinclair...I will play "nice"," Sinclair lowered the blade and sat down.

"Good...because I didn't really want to hurt you," Jordon was taken aback.

"What's with the hospitality?" Sinclair warmed his paws against the fire and sighed.

"I'm really not a bad guy...really. I just got really crappy orders...and kidnapping isn't my style anyway. I'm sorry if I was gruff at first...my orders were to be as brief as possible with you but...I really just want to friggin go home," Jordon wasn't expecting her kidnapper to be so nice.

"Really? Then why not just let me go?" He smirked and looked up at her.

"Why even ask that question...orders are orders. These aren't the kind you can just disobey either," Jordon sat down and nodded.

"So I can't ask why you are kidnapping me?" Sinclair sighed and frowned.

"To be honest with you I haven't the slightest clue...I'm just supposed to meet up with Dan and deliver you and someone else to the safety of the Fata Islands,"

"If so, why not just ask me to come with you?"

"Well, if my boss hasn't gone bat shit crazy yet, he is probably trying to lure someone back to the islands...and you could have said no," She smirked.

"Yeah...I probably would have said no...I'm just worried that I'm being missed somewhere. Travis is probably going to try to kill Jingle when he finds me missing. Sinclair cocked his head.

"Huh, well I hope this Jingle is alright," Jordon nodded her head.

"I do too...he saved me from that thing...it was so odd. One moment I'm being attacked by a white blur, the next, I'm being saved by one," This time Sinclair was taken aback.

"Wait...this Jingle of yours...is he a white dragon?" Jordon nodded.

"Yes, he has white scales and always seems so depressed. He came with the Chosen and saved me...," Sinclair seemed to be in deep thought after she finished. "Are you okay?" He nodded.

"Yeah...just...never mind," Jordon shivered again as the day grew colder. Sinclair noticed and motioned for her to sit closer to him. "If we huddle together it will probably be warmer for you," Jordon blushed.

"Oh I'm fine," Sinclair laughed and shook his head.

"No your not, your cold, now just listen to me," Jordon got up and sat next to Sinclair. He then took off his cloak and wrapped it around them. She immediately felt warmer and Sinclair's fur was very soft to the touch.

"Thanks, I guess you're not so bad as far as kidnappers go," He smiled.

"I'm glad," Jordon once again brushed up against Sinclair's fur and felt how soft it was. It was as if he himself was a walking plush carpet. She touched his arm and he flinched.

"Oop, sorry!" She said blushing. Sinclair waved her off.

"You don't have to apologize for bumping into me," She nodded and closed her eyes. She felt herself droop onto his shoulder but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up back in her bed. Sinclair looked in embarrassment at the dragon that was not sleeping on his shoulder, and to boot dragons were kind of heavy for a mouse to support. He smiled and let her be, ignoring the strain it was putting on him, remembering the strain he was probably putting on her. So he let her drift off to sleep as he tended the fire with his magic and stared into the flames in deep thought until he too, fell into a light slumber.

Spyro sprawled out lazily in the snow and watched with disinterest as a snowflake landed on his snout and melted in the dimming light. Jingle was busily collecting firewood somewhere in the woods and he didn't feel like helping. He had offered to just make a fire using magic but Jingle insisted that he not use unneeded energy using magic. Spyro let a puff of smoke rise out of his nostrils as he huffed. Who did Jingle think he was? He was the chosen damnit! Savior of the realms and the whole freaking world! Spyro sighted Jingle walking out of the woods with a gigantic load of sticks in his hands, more like small logs. He hefted them into a neat pile, arranged a fire ring and then motioned for Spyro to light it on fire.

"Why can't you do it?" Spyro asked huffily. Jingle blushed, which Spyro had not seen him do and he shuffled.

"Well…I…I…Ican'tbreathefire," He said so fast Spyro didn't catch it.

"What?" Jingle sighed and flopped down on the ground in despair.

"I can't breathe fire," Spyro smirked and then let out a small laugh.

"Okay…so what do you breathe…ice?" Jingle shook his head and got back off the ground.

"I can't breathe anything but air Spyro…it has been like this ever since they performed that experiment. Spyro cocked his head and peered at Jingle and then without further a due he set the twigs, sticks, and logs ablaze. He then settled back down and sighed inwardly. Jingle was so mysterious…he seemed to be with the moment always but rarely did he express his own emotions…it seemed to Spyro that his own emotions were mirrored in Jingle…like looking at a reflection. He wanted to ask more about Jingle's past but he knew in his heart Jingle had just as many questions as he did. So he sat back and stared into the evening sky with so many questions unanswered. Why was he the chosen? So many other more capable soles out there. It was a question he asked himself often. He also wondered where Cynder was…or if she was dead…and this was just a useless venture that had turned into a bigger adventure chasing some monster. All he wanted was Cynder…safe and sound back at the village so they could joke around like they used to…in all reality this was his fault. He had ignored her needs before…called her that horrible name…then they broke up…but she still loved him with undying passion…but Spyro ignored her again and again. A tear fell from his eye. Then jealousy and corruption drove her to do what she did…and then…then…for the third time she ran away from all who cared about her. Spyro thought of the irony of how much you realize you care about something when you no longer have it. He then closed his eyes and then thought back to one day…long ago. There he was holding hands with Cynder and Ember was close behind tailing him with Flame close behind her. Elora brushed her hair as Hunter and Bianca joked with each other. They all sat down on the hill and Ignitus came over and beckoned for a picture. He pushed everything out of his mind except that photo…the happiness that it emitted gave him hope. So for the entire night he dreamed of the once upon a time ago where nothing mattered but happiness. The evil was gone and no more and it was supposed to stay that way…but alas it was just a memory. Forever frozen in a piece of paper that now rested on Spyro's, Hunter's, Bianca's, Elora's, Ember's, and Ignitus's dressers and vanities. A snapshot where everything was right, and nothing was wrong.

Jingle peered at the purple dragon that now rested peacefully slumbering in the land of dreams. Jingle was not tired…and he was a little scared of going to sleep for the horrible nightmares the reeked havoc upon his mind when he slept. So he stayed up, guarding the chosen of destiny and his mind from farther onslaught from evils out of the depths of his past.

"I'm going back…aren't I?" He asked himself dumbly expecting an answer. Something oddly answered. It was like a burning presence in his mind that he felt more often now than ever.

"Yes Jingle…you do," Jingle shivered and got closer to the fire, though it gave him no more comfort. His past was so scary and unknown even to himself that the fact of confronting it bathed his heart in darkness and fear. Then he remembered something his father had said.

"No matter how many your skeletons maybe…you have an obligation to confront each one of them and then…only then can you really truly move on!" This true fact of life scared him even more but it also gave him hope. Why? Well it's simple…because he _remembered _something!


	12. Seperate Journies

_A bit late but whatever, here it is. And I was tired of not being able to do line breaks so I just used smileys...and it worked...I think._

_~Whisper  
_

Spyro lazily opened an eye and peered into the morning sunlight. He rolled over to see Jingle stirring the still orange coals of the fire methodically.

"Do you sleep?" Spyro jested as he slowly got up and stretched. Jingle didn't answer; he just starred into the fire and continued with the coals. Spyro cracked his neck. "Hey, Jingle?" Jingle snapped to.

"Oh…yeah, I just get up early," He said. "Now that you're up we can go," Spyro coughed.

"What…I just got up…what about breakfast," He yawned. Jingle ignored his protest and dug into the earth with his claws and dumped it over the simmering coals, smothering them.

"Show a little compassion Spyro, do you realize how serious this is? Jordon is missing, most likely in the clutches of some horrible villain and your girlfriend is also missing, she could be in just as much trouble too," Jingle said. Spyro frowned.

"She's not my…never mind, you have a point, I'm sorry, let's go," Spyro sighed as he flapped his wings, stretching them. Jingle nodded in agreement and double checked that their campsite was clean. Spyro noticed Jingle's hesitation. "Come on, you get me all riled up to go and then suddenly everything else is more important," Jingle laughed.

"Well besides the fact that I'm a bit of an environmentalist, look at it this way, we don't want the bogie-man following us," Spyro laughed with him.

"Scary, or Travis for that matter, he'll probably be pretty pissed when he thaws out," Jingle nodded and began to explain where they were headed for.

"Due west about twenty miles or more is New Sodom, if anything it will be where we find Jordon," Spyro cocked his head.

"How can you be so sure?" Spyro questioned him. Jingle seemed to laugh.

"Have you ever been there…no stupid question because if you had you'd know why. New Sodom is a cesspool of violence and a refuge for all the slime of the world…if Jordon's kidnapper would go anywhere he or she would go there. This I am sure," Jingle said making a sound statement. Spyro nodded. Jingle had 1,000's of years of experience on him; he thought he would let this slide and take his word for it.

"New Sodom it is then, lead on," Spyro said. Jingle plunged skyward as did Spyro. "Heh…we might even get there faster…they have a day on us but we have wings," Jingle chuckled.

"What if it is a Dragon? Or another creature of flight?" Jingle asked him. Spyro looked at him perplexed.

"How would you force someone to fly? It doesn't seem feasible…not even with magic," Spyro said gliding softly on an updraft. Jingle nodded.

"True…your probably right…oh well it was a stupid question anyways," Spyro did a spiral in the air and leveled off. He enjoyed flying a lot…in fact he had always. He learned to fly right before he finally defeated the Dark Master but then again…he really hadn't. It seemed to be so weird…Spyro saw Malefor sealed away right before his eyes…how could he have possibly escaped?

"Hey Jingle…you seem like the heroic type to me, where were you when I was fighting Gnasty Gnorc…or Red…or the Sorceress…or Ripto…and most of all the Dark Master? He kind of split the world apart, hard to miss," Spyro jested. Jingle grunted.

"Well those other events were small and I travel a lot…but I remember Malefor and when the world split apart, we actually met once before," Jingle laughed. "It was when he was the chosen though, it's very creepy…he reminds me a little of you back then, immature...very jolly...but...so much potential and a very good spirit," Spyro showed anger at the end of his last comment.

"I am nothing like Malefor! Nothing! Why does everyone say that..." Spyro retorted. Jingle backed off noticing this was a delicate subject.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to offend you…," Jingle apologized quickly as he soared through a cloud.

"No…I'm sorry…it's just…Malefor before he was sealed away and when I was fighting him tried to convince me that the destiny of the purple dragon was to destroy the world…and now the elders keep me on a short leash because they're afraid I'll turn out like him…they don't fully trust me I think, even after all I have done," Spyro sighed. Jingle looked harder at Spyro and sure enough the resemblance was there, Malefor and Spyro were like mirror images of themselves. "…anyway where did you meet him?" Spyro asked.

"Oh…well...if I can remember right it was a fighting tournament that I entered for money for my travels, we met on the mats ironically," Jingle explained. Then he put his hand over his face. "I had beaten everyone with out a budge of a muscle all the way to the final so I figured he would be just a breeze…wrong of course. He beat me...pretty bad…in every aspect of fighting and combat. I was taken off guard by his strength…I regret to say that even if I had been on guard it would be a stretch to say I could of beat him…I don't think there are many people that could…maybe not even anybody," Spyro frowned and pointed at himself.

"Yeah, don't give me any credit," Spyro huffed smoke coming out of his nostrils. Jingle shook his head.

"I don't doubt your power…you share the same powers after all…but according to stories I've heard, you didn't beat him all the way," Spyro scowled and peered at Jingle.

"What stories have you heard?" Jingle motioned for them to land in a snow covered clearing and they descended immediately. After they had landed Jingle sat down on a nearby rock.

"Your friend Ember told me a very interesting tale before I left, about a dragon named Flame," Spyro looked at him in a puzzled and irritated bewilderment but soon turned his back on Jingle.

"I know your 3,000 years old...give or take a few, but try and think back to the best friend you ever had," Jingle closed his eyes in deep thought as he searched through his mind. He remembered Dan.

"I remember one...," Spyro continued.

"Well that was Flame to me...he always hung out with me even if I was a little of an ass to him sometimes, he would always bail me put of trouble with the elders, and he was always there for me when I had a question...he...he...was irreplaceable. I will never get another friend like him," Spyro turned to face him. "I messed up with Cynder. And it is because of that, that Flame is no longer here," Spyro looked like he was going to throw up but he shook himself and laughed. "I have to remind myself though, that Flame would have wanted everyone to be happy and move on...but, there will always be an empty space in my heart where he left...sorry...this all must sound corny to you and I don't want to sound emotional," Jingle shook his head.

"No, it's no problem at all...but, remember Spyro. The transitive property only goes so far...don't blame yourself for a chain of events when at any point they could have stopped. Just because "D" happened because of "A", doesn't mean it all could have stopped at "B" or "C"," Spyro cocked his head.

"Thanks...I think. Whatever lets get a move on...we have find Cynder and Jordon before something bad happens to either one of them,"

"Of course," With that they shot skyward toward New Sodom, unaware of Jordon and Sinclair making their way to the same place just miles from that very spot.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

"Are we there yet?" Jordon complained as she padded along the snow behind Sinclair. Sinclair shook his head and sighed.

"No! I told you that you would know when you were there and it won't be for awhile. So stop with your pestering!" Jordon puffed up and mocked him.

"Well I see someone doesn't want to get lucky with his prisoner if he keeps acting like that!"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" He said taken aback. Jordon winked at him seductively.

"You know what I mean, a beautiful female captive helpless before you, no one to save her, nothing else to do," Sinclair backed away from her advance.

"I...you...what...hell?" Sinclair caught his breath. "No!" A gloomy face stamped itself upon Jordon as she moped away.

"Oh, I see, you don't think I'm beautiful,"

"No it's not that...it's just, I'm kind of married,"

"How the hell can you be kind of married? You either are or your not!" Sinclair face palmed.

"Well it's hard to explain, more of an open marriage...aw crap," At that statement Jordon tackled him and pinned him to the ground with a surprising force and speed. Sinclair dreaded what was coming next when he realized that his blade was missing. In that split second that he had spaced Jordon brought the blade up to his throat and smiled.

"Okay mousy, now you are going to tell me why the hell you kidnapped me or I'm going to make your other ear look like the lopped off one!" Sinclair laughed almost to tears. "What? I thought that was pretty threatening,"

"No,no,no, it's not that. Never mind...so what do you want to know?" Jordon frowned.

"Everything! Tell me who you are, why you kidnapped me, and where you are taking me," Sinclair rolled his eyes.

"I already did. I'm Sinclair, I don't know, and to the Fata Islands," Jordon pressed the blade closer to his throat.

"Real answers!" Sinclair sighed.

"Fine! Just get the hell off of me! Your kind of heavy,"

"How do I know that you won't just attack me?"

"Do you really think you are holding me down? I just don't want to hurt you...gosh, I'm trying to be polite," Jordon hesitated but got off of him. Sinclair dusted off his cloak and cracked his neck. "Ugh...dragons are...heavy,"

"Okay...now tell me! Who are you really? And why did you kidnap me?"

"Fine, but I don't expect you will believe me anyways. Like I said, my name is Sinclair, and I live in the Fata Islands, they're a chain off the Great Sea. You ready for the next part, because this is usually the part where someone yells, WITCH, or something else incredibly stupid and tries to kill me!"

"Please, I'm not going to kill you, the worst thing I might do is seduce you," Sinclair smiled and laughed.

"Okay then, well despite my obviously stunning looks, I think I'm a bit to old for you anyway,"

"Oh please, your barely an adult," His piercing eyes shot through Jordan as he frowned.

"That's where you are wrong, I am cursed with this body that does not age nor grow tired. Though my body is young...my mind has seen over 3,000 years come and pass. I am ancient. I am a Fallen,"


End file.
